The advent of portable electronic devices has provided a platform for social networking applications. In the past, one could only log into social networking sites using an Internet enabled desktop computer. With the advent of smart phones and tablets, it is now possible to check E-mail, review text messages, and communicate on social networking sites any time. As a result, participation in such services has increased in recent years. Users, now more than ever, share electronic communications with each other. Such communications provide the basis for entertainment and communication. Given the popularity of such modes of communication, what is needed in the art are new types of communication. Such new types of communication are needed to provide a way to truly deliver messages that stand out from conventional messages.
Given the above background, what are needed in the art are new methods of electronic communication.